


Out The Window

by Biromantic_Nerd



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (And everyone will not let Johnny live it down), Daredevil - Freeform, Dedicated to my pal, Friendship, Gen, Gwen Stacy - Freeform, Johnny threw Peter out of a window, M/M, Mary Jane Watson - Freeform, Minor Characters are:, Nonbinary Peter, One Shot, Oneshot, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm - Freeform, Peter forgave but he never forgot, Precious Peter Parker, The Fantatic Four, harry osborn - Freeform, transgender Johnny Storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biromantic_Nerd/pseuds/Biromantic_Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Human Torch once threw Spiderman out of a window without any webshooters. </p><p>Johnny doesn't know what he regrets more: that it had an impact on the relationship between him and Peter or that <i>everyone keeps bringing it up all the time.</i> Seriously, let it go already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out The Window

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [WHAT sugar daddy(s)??](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853342) by [01nm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/01nm/pseuds/01nm). 



> Inspired by Two-Stomach's stories and also a conversation that I had with them about it.
> 
> Can be read as a combination/spinoff of my model Strike A Pose (Vogue, Vogue, Vogue) story and Two-Stomach's (WHAT) sugar daddy(s)?? series. 
> 
> Also, this is a Johnny/Peter where their relationship is already established and they're dating, but it's not really a plot point or anything.

"Uh, does Peter hold grudges?" Johnny blurted out during one of their typical Skype sessions. 

Gwen Stacy's eyebrows furrowed. "Grudges? Not really? I mean, not as Peter." She munched on a piece of popcorn, the sound loud over her webcam micophone. "But as Spiderman? Maybe."

"I'm in trouble." Johnny lamented. "I'm definitely in trouble then." 

Gwen seemed interested. "What'd you do this time, Hotshot? C'mon, give me all the juicy details." 

"You already know them." Johnny replied glumly. "I threw him out of a window." 

She blinked. "Right. Uh, is he...?" 

"Still mad at me? I think so." 

"Really?" Gwen asked, leaning back on her chair, her face getting smaller on the screen. "Has he said anything unusual or has been acting differently?" 

"No, but I just know." Johnny sighed. "He's - twitchy - around me now."

"Peter's a twitchy person in general." Gwen tried to comfort him. 

"But, I don't know, he seems _extra_ twitchy." Johnny tried to explain. 

"Are you sure that he's not stimming, and you just perceive it as twitching?" 

Johnny opened his mouth and then shut it. 

"Huh." He finally said, beginning to sound hopeful. "Maybe that's it."

"Could be." Gwen reassured him kindly. "Peter isn't really the grudge type anyways. He's probably way over it." 

"Are you _sure_ about that though?" He asked skeptically. 

"Totally." She reassured him. 

He wasn't entirely convinced, but if Gwen said so, then she was probably right. 

"So," Johnny switched subjects. "What did you think of the new episode?" 

 

_____________________________

(Peter wasn't over it.)

(Johnny discovered that Peter definetely _was not_ over it at all.)

_____________________________

The Human Torch carefully wasn't entirely flamed on all the way. He used his hands to grip Spiderman's wrists and fly them both through the air. 

"Hold on!" Johnny whooped, as he dove through the air, keeping his hands as skin and not fire. 

"You hold on!" Spiderman retorted as he was being wildly carried. "Don't you dare drop me." 

"Babe." Johnny scoffed. "Do you really think that I would ever drop you?"

"You did throw me out of a window." Peter responded flatly. 

"But I _caught_ you!" He protested. 

"Yeah, but - holy smokes, please concentrate on flying!" 

 

_____________________________

Spiderman anxiously shifted against his rope bindings. For mere industrial rope, they sure did hold up to his spider  
strength. 

"And now!" The mediocre villain declared dramatically. And really? It was kind of embarrassing to be captured by this amateur. "Feast your eyes on - your DOOM!" 

The villain cackled as they threw a lever up, and electricty flowed through it, leasing the wires, and then - 

Nothing. 

"Uh." The villaim cleared their throat. "Your DOOOOM!" They repeated, flipping the lever down and then back up. 

Again, nothing happened. 

Peter began focusing on yanking his wrists while the villain was distracted, trying to either loosen the rope and make it fray or just slip free from it completely. So far t wasn't working. 

"What? I don't understand." The villain muttered to themself. "This should be working." 

Peter was honestly too exhausted to make any witty remark, which was probably the reason why such a low level villain caught him in the first place. He promised himself that he'd go straight home and nap once he broke free. 

"Why is this - not - working?" The villain grunted as they repeatedly began pulling and pushing the lever and down. 

"Maybe because I'm amazing?" A cocky voice called out, and Peter closed his eyes behind the mask, smiling a tiny bit. 

"Hey, Spidey." Johnny descended from the ceiling in a burst of flames that pittered out as he landed. "Always nice to see you." He purred, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly. 

"Wish I could say the same." Peter replied. 

"What?" Johnny yelped, not even looking away as he casually punched the villain that was attempting to flee. "I'm here to rescue you!"

"And I appreciate that." Peter nodded. "But I think I'll wait for someone who _won't_ throw me out of a window, since we're on the - what? - eightieth floor and I'm all tied up."

"I wouldn't!" Johnny protested. "I mean, like, yeah, I did, but that was in the past!" 

"Mm. I dunno." Peter drawled as he pretended to weigh his options. "I think I'll just wait for someone else  
that I can count on. Like Iron Man."

"Iron Man?!" Johnny cried out. 

"Mmm." Peter nodded. "He could just - whoosh - carry me out the window safely." 

" _I_ can do that!" Johnny protested. He offhandedly kicked the villain that was starting to gain consciousness before making his way over to start untying Peter from the chair. 

"Eh." Peter replied. 

"You're a little shit, you know that?" Johnny huffed. 

"You love me for it." Peter smirked 

"Yeah, I do." Johnny grumbled. "Iron Man," He sighed, shaking his head. "Geez." 

"To be fair, Iron Man's never thrown me out of a window." Peter pointed out. "You have." 

"I will leave you here." Johnny threatened seriously, and yet his hands still worked gently at undoing the knots.

______________________________

"Someone give me a boost!" Sue said, reappearing during a battle. "I found the control center, and I need to sneak into that facility, but the wall surrounding it is eighteen feet tall. Someone give me a boost!"

"But not Johnny." Ben commented on the comma, as he made his way over to help assist her, casually smashing two robots together as he did so and then flinging them aside. "He might just throw you out of a window instead." 

"Oh, come on!" Johnny protested hotly. "I don't just throw all sorts of people out of windows all the time!"

"Nah, you only throw _special someones,_ don'tcha, kid?" Ben teased. 

Johnny had no reply. Instead, he punched a robot in the face.

______________________________

Peter jiggled his leg up and down as they watched the movie together. He placed his palm on his leg and tried to get it to stay _still_ so it wouldn't accidently send the bowl of popcorn toppling over. 

"So you like the movie then?" Johnny asked during a commercial, smiling softly. "I do too." 

"Huh?" Peter asked, blinking. 

"You're swaying." Johnny pointed out, poking Peter's moving shoulder with one finger. 

"Huh." Peter hadn't realized that he had been subtly rocking forwards and backwards until Johnny had said something. 

"So. The movie?" Johnny reminded him. "Do you like it, or are you just happy in he general?"

Peter shrugged. "It's fine."

"Your face is fine." Johnny retorted jokingly, as if it were an insult. 

"You're so weird." Peter laughed. He carefully placed the bowl of popcorn over to the coffee table. "I'm going to grab something to drink? Do you want anything while I'm up?" Peter offered, heading towards the fridge. 

"Throw me a bottle of water, will you, dear?" Johnny asked, with one hand already stretched out to catch it. 

"Oh, like the way that you threw me from a window?" Peter asked sweetly. 

Johnny swiveled around, gaping, just in time for the water bottle to smack into his face. 

Peter laughed and couldn't stop laughing, even when the movie came back on. Neither of them even noticed.

_____________________________

Johnny felt good. It was a good day. He was wearing a pastel jogging outfit that consisted of matching mint sweatpants and a sports bra. He had spent half of his morning run taking stupid selfies on Snapchat and sending them to Peter. He had probably looked like a dork, stopping mid run in order for the facial recognition to activate for the filters. 

But it was a good day. Johnny was going to swing by a cafe, grab coffee, and then meetup with Mary Jane to grab donuts at a nearby bakery. 

So Johnny was in a great mood. Even with the lengthy cafe line, his wide smile did not diminish in the slightest bit.

The barista's eyes widened when it was Johnny's turn to order and he stepped to the counter, removing his sunglasses with a flourish. "Aren't you - " They began to say, sounded awed and disbelieving. 

"The Human Torch?" Johnny interrupted, straightening his spine proudly. "Why, yes, I am." 

" - The person that threw Spiderman out of a window?" They continued innocently. 

"Oh, come on!" Johnny groaned, exasperated. "It was _one_ time!" 

"Rough morning?" Mary Jane asked when he got to the bakery, handed her her coffee, and then slumped in the empty seat besides her. 

"Have you ever done something that you'll always regret?" Johnny asked her. "And that no one will let you forget?" 

"Hmm." She thought about it as she took a sip, her lipstick coming off on the cup's lip. "I once accidently wore my shirt backgrounds and had it plastered on magazine covers as a fashion crime." 

"Worse than that." Johnny moaned pitifully. 

Mary Jane's eyebrows rose. "Wow. Huh. Well, besides every having my grandmother ask me every holiday how my threesome with you and Peter in the Vanity Fair storage closer was and press me for details - " 

"No!" Johnny gasped. "Didn't you tell her that it was only a rumor?" 

MJ sipped her coffee delicately. "She doesn't believe me. She doesn't _want_ to believe me." 

 

______________________________

 

"Let's split up into teams." Daredevil decided. "One of you come can with me in case this information is any good. Or both of you can go see if you can locate the warehouse this goon was referring to. You find the warehouse, you'll find your missing friend." 

Daredevil casually began adjusting the unconscious goon's rope tighter, nimble fingers working to secure him more. 

"Oh!" Spiderman's hand shot up into the air. "Dibs on going with Daredevil!" 

"I am your literal boyfriend!" Johnny protested, offended. 

Spiderman shrugged. "Daredevil has never thrown me out of a window." 

Daredevil noticeably paused in his agile movements. 

"A window?" He carefully asked, very slowly, very calmly, and it sent shivers down Johnny's spine. 

"But I caught him!" Johnny rushed to clarify, heart pounding. "He's obviously alive! Wasn't hurt at all!" 

"Well, I did have a panic attack, but if you mean physically, then sure." Peter agreed. 

"Hmm." Daredevil sounding threatening even in his soft disapproving hum. 

"Maybe," Daredevil said slyly, in a low dangerous voice that spelled trouble. "The Human Torch and I should team up this time around." 

"Nah, I'm good!" Johnny protested, waving his hands wildly in the air to protest. "You and Spidey have fun. Maybe next time! Ha! Ha! Ha ha!" 

And then Johnny booked it out of there before either of the two could reply.

______________________________

"Shouldn't we, ah, wait for everyone else?" Johnny pointed out. 

Harry shook his head. "Their photo shoot is running extremely late. They're still in makeup and haven't even started yet. They might not make it - but if they do, they're going to be late."

"Oh." Johnny's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Well. I guess that's that then." He reasoned sadly. "Bring out the cake, I guess." 

Harry brought over a white cake box to the table and slowly lifted the lid. 

"Ta-dah." He said flatly. 

The cake didn't spell out "Happy Birthday!" in its bright blue icing like he might have expected. No. What it _said_ in bright blue icing was, "Don't throw this cake out the window." 

"Uhhh." Johnny stared at the cake. Harry dropped the lid the rest of the way to the table, and so he was able to view the cake as well. 

"Oh, whoops." Harry deadpanned and yet not sounding surprised in the slightest bit. "Would you look at that? They must have mixed up my cake with someone else's." 

"Who even would throw cake out the window?" Johnny asked, mostly to himself, as he stared at the odd cake. 

"Huh," Harry said scathingly. "Who _would_ throw something that's as sweet as cake out of a window? Who would do something like that? I _wonder_ who would do that." Harry tsked sadly. "The poor cake. That was thrown out of a window." 

Johnny glanced the cake and then eyed Harry warily. "Uh. Are you - Is this - ?"

"Is this _what,_ Johnny?" Harry asked sweetly. 

"Yeah, nevermind." Johnny muttered and then raised his voice to say, "Let's cut this baby up!" 

" _Oh,_ " Harry chuckled. "Now you want to cut the cake too? I see. I see..." 

"I'm ... glad that someone does. Because I have no clue what's happening right now." Johnny admitted. 

Harry's eyes narrowed. 

There was a knock on the door. 

"Who could that be?" Johnny wondered, standing up to go and check. 

"Happy Birthday!" 

"Peter? Mary Jane?" Johnny gaped. "I thought - I thought that you were working?" 

"No?" Peter answered, smiling. 

"Are you going to let us in, or do we have to stay out in the hall all day?" MJ asked, cocking a hip and raising her eyebrows slightly. 

"Yeah, come in, for sure!" Johnny moved out of their way.

"Harry, I thought you said that they texted you that they were going to be at work?" Johnny questioned as the two newcomers were busy taking off their coats. 

"Hmm?" Harry shrugged. "Even if they did, it wouldn't reach me. I threw my phone out of a window."

"Why - ?" 

"Yes," Harry narrowed his eyes. "Why _would_ anybody throw anything or anyone out of a window?" 

Johnny froze. 

"Any... one?" Johnny asked, sudden understanding washing over him. All of Harry's peculiar behaviour was starting to make sense, but if tht were true... Then it meant that Harry knew. 

Which, explained the anger, which explained the cake. 

Harry's cheeks flushed. "Any _thing._ " He stressed, and then abruptly turned around to greet Peter and Mary Jane. 

Johnny stared after him, both curious and wary. 

After all, when did Harry figure out Spiderman's secret identity? 

______________________________

 

Harry Osborn shoved the incriminating cake righy into Johnny's face before the others could see what it had said. 

"Whoops." He shrugged unapologetically as Johnny sputtered out frosting. 

Mary Jane later sent him the photo she had taken. In it were: Johnny's shocked, blue and white icing-covered face, Harry's smug upturn of his mouth, and Peter with his hand held over his mouth as he laughed uproaringly. 

Johnny saved it to his camera roll, but he cropped Obsorn out of it because he was petty as hell.

_____________________________

"Watch out!" Ben warned. "It's a magic user." 

Reed sighed. "There's no such thing as magic." He argued, even as the villain shot bolts of colored energy towards them; he nimbly dodged them with his stretching limbs. 

"Well," Spiderman argued, "Who's to say that there isn't? Magic is just science that we don't understand yet and all that." 

"And we've literally met Thor!" The Human Torch agreed. 

Sue's voice came from an indistinct area, as she was invisible. "Well, isn't he actually just really advanced science?"

"You're kidding me?" Johnny asked, surprised, as he shot punching flames towards the wizard, who deflected them easily. 

"No, she's right." Spiderman agree. "But, his hammer has to be using some kind of magic in order keep anyone else from enabling it."

"Did you just call Thor's hammer magical?" Johnny demanded with a wide grin, spinning around to face Pete despite the ongoing fight. 

" _Johnny._ " Spiderman rebuked. 

The dome of ice that was suddenly surrounding the area around Spiderman and the Human Torch distinctly separated them from the ongoing battle. 

"I can definitely get us out of here." Johnny reassured Spiderman quickly. 

"A- are you sure?" Spiderman's breath was visible in the freezing cold air, even through his mask. He wrapped his arms around himself in an effort to keep himself warmer. Johnny's heart ached for him. 

"Come on, Spidey! Have a little faith in me!" Johnny grinned at him in a, hopefully, reassuring manner. 

"Oh my gosh." Spiderman groaned. "Trust you? You threw me out of a window." 

"Let it go already!" Johnny cried out, aghast that he was even bringing it up. 

He placed his hand on the sloped ice wall and heated his temperature. While the air inside the dome managed to heat, the wall itself remained exactly as it was before. 

"Hold on. Just - " Johnny started punching the wall with his flaming fist. " - let me - try - to - " 

The dome remained unmelted and unchanged.

"Uhh. We might have a problem, Housten." Johnny admitted. 

Peter sat down. "Oh boy." 

Johnny eyed the walls of the dome skeptically. "Magic?" He guessed. "Once we get out, I'm totally going to rub this in your face, Reed." 

Peter laughed despite himself.

And then he wrapped his arms tighter against himself, bringing his knees to his chest. 

"Are you still cold?" Johnny worried. 

Peter shrugged. "A - a little. Maybe." His masked head cocked to the side. "You're not." 

It wasn't a question, but Johnny still replied. "Nope! I'm toasty warm."

Peter chuckled. "No need to - to brag." 

Johnny's fists clenched silently at that admission that Peter was definetely colder than he was letting on. 

"We could cuddle, and I could keep you warm." Johnny offered, wiggling his eyebrows at the masked hero.

"Uh? Cuddle with you?" Peter said in a disapproving voice. "I only cuddle people that don't throw me out of windows." 

Johnny thunked his head backwards on the wall of ice in exasperation. "Let. It. Go. Already." 

"You sure let _me_ go." Peter quickly groused. 

Johnny groaned. 

_____________________________

 

"Oh thank God." Johnny muttered as Ben's face peered from the outside into the hole that The Thing had somehow just created. "Get me outta here." 

"Is your air supply low?" Sue's voice called out. "Can you handle another - hm, half an hour at most - while we break you out?" 

Johnny groaned and held his face in his hands. 

"Johnny?" Sue worried. 

"He's - he's fine!" Spiderman reassured her. "He's just suddenly regretting having thrown me out of a window." 

There was a pause. 

"Well, that's... good." Sue decided. 

"Atta kid, Spidey." Ben praised with a smirk. The dome shook as he hammered it with punches that barely made a mark on the outside of it. "Flamebrain needs to start thinking things through. Who the hell even thinks it's ever a good idea to throw someone outta window? This idiot, that's who." 

"Even my own team won't let it go?" Johnny said to himself. 

"Kid," Ben said sagely. "If you wanted us to let it go, then you never should have done it in the first place. Because us letting it go ain't ever happening." 

"That's what I've been saying!" Spiderman agreed enthusiastically. 

Ben laughed. 

"Whose side are you even on?" Johnny asked, sounding scandalized. 

"Not yours." Ben replied easily. 

Peter started laughing too. 

"God, we can never get separated now because you'd take my entire family in the divorce and leave me with nothing." Johnny realized. 

"We're. Not married?" Peter reminded him. 

Johnny waved the comment off. "Tell that to my family."

______________________________

"Peter Bejamin Parker." Johnny said softly, as he slid to one knee. 

Peter's mouth fell open. 

"You're the light of my life." Johnny continued, grasping Peter's hands with one of his. Using the other hand, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. 

Peter made a quiet noise. 

"I love you." Johnny continued tenderly. "I promise to always love you. I want to always be able to cherish you. I promise to do that. I swear it. I won't let you down. And - "

"Unless you throw me out of a window." Peter whispered hoarsely. 

"Dammit, Peter!" Johnny grouched and then sighed. "I'm trying to propose here!"

Oddly enough, that's what made Peter finally start smiling. 

"Oh my gosh." Peter said, beaming from ear to ear. "You love me. You want to spend the rest of our lives together." 

"I do." Johnny swore seriously. "I really, really do." 

Peter laughed joyously. "Oh my gosh." He repeated, sounding amazed. 

"Peter," Johnny looked up at him. "I promise to never let you down _again_ okay?"

Peter's grin softened into a smile. "You will." He said. "But that's okay because I love you too, you idiot." 

Johnny wrapped his arms around Peter and swung him around through the air. 

Peter laughed delightedly. "Okay! Okay!" He said eventually. "You can let me down now!"

"No, I'll never let you down!" Johnny promised, only half teasing. 

"Oh? Will you carry me everywhere?" Peter asked skeptically.

Johnny nodded. "Anywhere. Everywhere." 

"Then carry me," Peter paused dramatically, "To the floor."

Johnny had no rebutal for that. "All right, you win this time." With one last lingering touch, he set Peter back down on the floor. 

"I think," Peter bent over and picked up a small velvet box that had been dropped in all of Johnny's excitement. "That we both win this time." He smiled as he clutched the both in his fingers, without even opening it. He placed a gentle kiss on Johnny's cheek and then simply rested his head against Johnny's shoulder. "By the way," He said casually, "My answer is 'yes.'"

Johnny whooped loudly.

______________________________

"You look good." Sue said genuinely, smiling, as she saw him in his tuxedo. 

"Thanks." Johnny replied, blinking back a sudden onset of tears from the sincerity in her voice. 

"Are you ready?" She asked. 

Johnny took a deep breath. "Yeah." He said. "I am."

______________________________

Some tiny part of him, a little voice inside of his heart, was still worried that Sue would object. That her recent years of support would come crashing down on the day that it mattered most to him. That she'd suddenly burst out and protest everything about the wedding and everything about Johnny. 

So, when the priest asked, "Is there any reason that these two should not be wed?" Well. Johnny was half expecting for Sue to _not_ hold her peace. 

So when someone did protest, Johnny had expected it. Really, he had.

But then he realized that it was Peter's voice. 

Which he had _not_ expected.

"Well," Peter said slowly. "He did throw me out of a window." 

Johnny blinked. 

There was silence in the church.

And then Ben Grimm let out huge guffaws of laughter and Johnny steadily felt the tips of his ears turning red as everyone else joined in too. 

"That was one time!" He protested weakly, even as actual steam arose from his embarrassed ears. "I thought that you said that you forgive me for that?" 

Peter smiled, his eyes crinkling. "I do." He said. 

"Wait." Johnny squinted. "'I do' I do or _'I do'_ I do?"

Peter wound his arms around Johnny's neck. "Shut up and kiss me, Mr. Parker."

**Author's Note:**

> (So I always like to think that I write my Peter as neurodivergent and on the autism spectrum and portray that. But I never really mention it in any of my stories, so I don't know if it really comes across as much as I'd hope. 
> 
> Two-stomach is the ultimate at that, and this fic is inspired by them. So if this is too "blink and you miss it" for you, I highly reccommend checking out theirs because they are brilliant.)
> 
> The proposal and wedding at the end are YEARS after they've been dating, by the way. Decades maybe. I just wanted to showcase that Peter will never let this go.
> 
> It'll be their 32nd anniversary, and he'll get Johnny a thank you card. "Uhh, I think you grabbed the wrong card." Johnny will laugh as he sees the front that reads "Thank you" But when he opens it up, Peter has written in the blank inside, "...For at least not throwing me out of a window on our anniversary." 
> 
> Anyways, that was the fic of how reminding Johnny that Johnny once threw Peter out of a window somehow is almost like a running gag.
> 
> (Also, I realized that I literally wrote a story inspired by a story that was inspired by my story.)


End file.
